MediaWiki Diskussion:Fusion
Sidebar Tests miniatur|Problem mit 2. Bild ;Personen-Sidebar :in Oasis :in Monobook ;Sidebar mit Releases :in Oasis :in Monobook :in Oasis :in Monobook Ausklappbare Boxen Anregung meinerseits: Wäre es vielleicht praktisch wenn man da im geschlossesnen Zustand ein Symbol, einen Pfeil oder so stehen hat, so dass man sieht dass man das aufklappen kann? Und wenn wan es aufgeklappt hat verschwindet er dann. Ich weiß nicht ob das machbar wäre. Wenn nicht auch kein Problem. -- 12:01, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :keine schlechte Idee. Ich kümmere mich darum-- 12:44, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Probleme Bei mir wird im Firefox 16 in Kombination mit dem Monobook Skin das zweite Bild in einer Sidebar abgeschnitten. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 23:32, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hab es mal in die ToDo-Liste übertragen. --D47h0r Talk 11:21, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion Links auf den Namensraum Diskussion sind in der Monobook-Leiste immer blau, auch wenn die Seite nicht vorhanden ist. Das ist irritierend. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 20:10, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Überschriften Ich möchte hier ein generelles Problem mit den Überschriften anmerken: Ab der vierten Ebene ( ) kann man ím neuen Wiki-Look den Unterschied zwischen Überschrift und Text nicht mehr erkennen. Im Monolook sind die Überschriften wenigstens noch fett-markiert. Ab Ebene 5 ( ) ist die Überschrift zudem sowohl im alten, als auch im neuen Look kleiner als der nachfolgende Text. Unschön zu sehen am Beispiel Spock. Ich möchte vorschlagen, die Überschriften wieder stärker herauszustellen: größer, zwingend fett, bis zur dritten Ebene (teil-)unterstrichen und möglichst auch farbig. Spricht etwas gegen die Rückkehr zur Farbe Gelb bei Überschriften? Zudem sollten wir festlegen, dass eine Überschrift niemals kleiner sein darf als die Standardschriftgröße des nachfolgenden Textes. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:03, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ebene 1 Text Ebene 2 Text Ebene 3 Text Ebene 4 Text Ebene 5 Text Ebene 6 Text :Ich persönlich würde generell gelbe Überschriften sehr begrüßen. Zumindest was Monobook angeht. --D47h0r Talk 22:22, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::ich finde zumindest sollten überschriften nie kleiner als der copy sein :D. ergo würde ich sagen sollte keine Überschift kleiner als 1em sein. wie wäre es damit? -- 23:17, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ebene 1 Text Ebene 2 Text Ebene 3 Text Ebene 4 Text Ebene 5 Text Ebene 6 Text ::achja, warum eigentlich gelb? -- 23:17, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall schon besser! Ist ein weiterer Trennstrich in der dritten Ebene eigentlich möglich, oder zuviel des Guten? Gelb, weil es die Überschriften gegenüber dem nachfolgenden Text optisch noch besser abgrenzt (siehe MA/en im Vgl. zu uns). Auch zur Abgrenzung der durch Definitionslisten erstellten Überschriften (s. Beispiel. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 23:48, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich finde den Trennstrich in der in der dritten Ebene nicht sinnvoll. Wir benutzen z.B. die zweite Ebene im Moment für Episoden, um die einzelnen Unterpunkte zu kennzeichnen, wie die "Zusammenfassung" usw. Die dritte Ebene wird dann für die einzelnen Kapitel verwendet. Diese sollten jedoch meiner Ansicht nach nicht durch einen Strich getrennt werden. Sonst müssten wir in den Zusammenfassungen in Zukunft nicht mehr überschrift 3, sondern Überschrift 4 verwenden. Das sollte jedoch nicht sein. Bei der Anfrage wegen einer gelben Überschrift schließe ich mich an. Das wäre sehr hilfreich.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:44, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja das ist nachvollziehbar, also kein weiterer Trennstrich. Ich denke, dann können wir das jetzt auch so umsetzen: Bzgl. Shismas Vorschlag vom 5. Februar müssten wir wohl noch die Schriftgröße der ersten vier Ebenen um 1px noch oben korrigieren (Ebene 4 und 5 haben die gleiche Schriftgröße) und zusätzlich alle Überschriften Gelb einfärben. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:11, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :also so? -- 16:33, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ebene 1 Text Ebene 2 Text Ebene 3 Text Ebene 4 Text Ebene 5 Text Ebene 6 Text Farblich ja, aber Ebene 4 und 5 scheinen immer noch gleich groß zu sein. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:59, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :ebene 5 is auf dem mac sogar größer ^^ einem moment.-- 22:28, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ebene 1 Text Ebene 2 Text Ebene 3 Text Ebene 4 Text Ebene 5 Text Ebene 6 Text :so-- :aber ich finde das Gelb schon ein bisschen zu grell. wie wäre es mit weiß als hervorhebung? Ebene 1 Could someone survive inside a transporter buffer for 75 years? Computer, belay that order. Ebene 2 I can't. As much as I care about you, my first duty is to the ship. Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise. Ebene 3 The Enterprise computer system is controlled by three primary main processor cores, cross-linked with a redundant melacortz ramistat, fourteen kiloquad interface modules. I've had twelve years to think about it. And if I had it to do over again, I would have grabbed the phaser and pointed it at you instead of them. Ebene 4 And if I had it to do over again, I would have grabbed the phaser and pointed it at you instead of them. Ebene 5 I can't. As much as I care about you, my first duty is to the ship. Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise. Ebene 6 I can't. As much as I care about you, my first duty is to the ship. Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise. ::Das Weiß finde ich zu grell.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:47, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :wie wäre es mit was dazwischen? -- 23:18, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ebene 1 Could someone survive inside a transporter buffer for 75 years? Computer, belay that order. Ebene 2 I can't. As much as I care about you, my first duty is to the ship. Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise. Ebene 3 The Enterprise computer system is controlled by three primary main processor cores, cross-linked with a redundant melacortz ramistat, fourteen kiloquad interface modules. I've had twelve years to think about it. And if I had it to do over again, I would have grabbed the phaser and pointed it at you instead of them. Ebene 4 And if I had it to do over again, I would have grabbed the phaser and pointed it at you instead of them. Ebene 5 I can't. As much as I care about you, my first duty is to the ship. Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise. Ebene 6 I can't. As much as I care about you, my first duty is to the ship. Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise. Nein sorry, auch ich bleibe beim (hier eigentlich mehrheitlich vorgebrachten) Wunsch nach einer deutlichen farblichen Unterscheidung und halte diesbezüglich die Farbe Gelb (wie das Gelb in diesem TOS-Titelbild oder eben genauso wie in der MA/en - der genaue html-Farbcode wird sich doch wohl rausfinden lassen) für die einzig richtige Wahl. Verstehe auch nicht, warum es zu "grell" sein soll, die hier verwendete Farbe ist schon kein Standard-Gelb mehr, sondern deutlich abgedunkelt. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 03:56, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :oh, Gelb hat, (wie Rot oder Orange) eine sehr starke Signalwirkung, sollte also eher nicht für Texte verwendet werden. Außerdem bildet sie zusammen mit der Linkfarbe () einen Komplementärkontrast. Das kann gewollt sein, ist aber auf die Dauer anstrengend fürs Auge. :Die perfekte Komplimentärfarbe zur Linkfarbe wäre übrigends diese . (Also laut http://colorschemedesigner.com/) :also mir isses mittlerweile egal-- 10:07, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Also ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum wir hier in der MA/de überhaupt von den gelblichen Überschriften abgerückt sind. Die MA/en nutzt diese auch heute noch und erlich gesagt finde ich mich in den englischen Artikeln schneller zurecht, als bei unseren Artikeln, sofern diese mal etwas länger sind. Bei uns muss man die Überschriften förmlich suchen, da sich einerseits die Schriftgröße nur auf den höheren Ebenen vom Text abhebt. Andererseits muss man durch die nahezu identische Farbe eh suchen, da es ja auch keine Trennstriche gibt. Einfach die Überschriften noch greller zu machen (also von eher grau zu schlicht weiß) ist auch nicht so die tollste Lösung. Eine helle Schrift auf dunklem Untergrund liest sich eh schon nur bedingt gut und dann nochmals hellere Überschriften? Diesen Schritt würde ich definitiv nicht begrüßen, da es die Lesesituation nur "verschlimmbessert". Und was Komplementärfarben angeht kann ich ebenfalls nur auf die Vergangenheit verweisen, da hatten wir auch blaue Links und gelbliche Überschriften. Hat meines Wissens nach niemanden gestört, auch die MA/en nutzt es und es passt in meinen Augen. --D47h0r Talk 11:27, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Die Überschriften-Farbe von MA/en ist #FFD942. Ich halte es auch für sinnvoll, bei einem wenigstens einigermaßen einheitlichen Look zwischen den Sprachversionen zu bleiben. Eine Farbe zu wählen nur weil sie gerade die Komplementärfarbe zu einer anderen ist, halte ich für nicht so sinnvoll. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 11:30, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :dann würde ich vorschlagen wir benutzen das gelb aus der ma/en () -- 11:56, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo Shisma, kannst due die Überschriftfarbe mal wieder so setzten, wie in MA/en? Ich denke das ist durch und so wie ich es hier lese, gibt es dazu keine Gegenmeinung.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:01, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) :die Farbe ist bereits so gesetzt.-- 15:11, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) :hab eine weile gebraucht um zu verstehen, das du monobook benutzt und das es da nochmal von einer mir unbekannten quelle überschrieben wird. ich schau mir das mal an-- 07:51, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) Änderungen von Heute (oder gestern?) wurde scheinbar was am Design geändert. Die Bilder (thumbs) sehen jetzt in beiden Skins anders aus. Es gibt keine Rahmen mehr. Die upload Attribution im oasis skin war wieder sichtbar. hab sie wieder ausgeblendet. Wenn noch jemandem etwas auffällt bitte meldet euch bei mir.-- 11:13, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Mir fällt derzeit keine Änderung auf.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:02, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::In Monobook fehlen die Rahmen um die Bilder ebenfalls. Würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn diese wieder angezeigt würden. --D47h0r Talk 09:54, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) also ich finde das gut. -- 09:57, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Kann man die Rahmen um die thumbs bitte wieder einfügen? Ich habe vorhin zB in Taktische Station gesehen, dass es sich teilweise mit dem Text oder anderen Vorlagen überschneidet und es so einfach nur blöd aussieht. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 13:38, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) was genau meinst du? -- 14:14, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Der Rahmen der Vorlage Alternative Zeitlinie ragt in die Bildunterschrift des thumbs hinein. Mittlerweile zwar nicht mehr quer über den Text, vermutlich durch deine Änderung. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass der Rahmen um die thumbs, so wie er früher mal vorhanden war, die Rahmen der Vorlagen besser abgegrenzt hat. So verliefen die Rahmen von Vorlagen wie der alternativen Zeitlinie nicht quer durchs thumb. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 14:26, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) ich ahnte was dein Problem ist und ich habs mal anders gelöst. was hälst du davon? -- 14:28, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Sieht schon besser aus, das rechte Ende des Rahmen für die Vorlage alternative Zeitlinie steckt nun aber noch hinter der Bildunterschrift. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 14:31, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) würdest du bitte eins screenshot machen? -- 14:32, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) thumb ::So sieht es bei mir aus. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 14:36, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) das Problem besteht darin das sich der Textumfluss nur auf Buchstaben auswirkt und nicht auf block-Elemente. Der Text bricht zwar um um dem Bild platz zu machen, der Ramen drum herum ignoriert das Bild aber. Das ist ein grundlegendes Problem das auch Auftritt wenn das gefloatete Element Rahmen hat. Verhindern kann ich das nicht, aber ich hab ne Idee wie man es möglichst verstecken kann. ich versuch mal was-- 14:49, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hier mein Vorschlag. Der Rahmen verblasst jetzt seicht neben dem Bild statt einfach auf zu hören: -- 14:59, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Danke, so siehts besser aus. Damit kann ich leben. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 15:05, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) gern �� --15:17, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) Designänderungen vom 2. Juli. 2015 Wahrscheinlich stören sich viele, so wie ich, an dem neuen Wikia-Design. Es ist möglich dieses mithilfe eines CSS-Prügels zu deaktivieren, dieser muss allerdings im Wikia-CSS verankert werden. Wenn er vollständig aktiviert (reingeschrieben) wird, kommt das alte Design wieder zum Vorschein, plus natürlich eurem ganzen speziellen Änderungen. Nur so kann man dem Gigantismus der Überschriften und den Miniaturismus der restlichen Seite entgegenwirken. Der Code wird aktuell in drei mir bekannten Wikis verwendet: Mass Effect Wiki; Andromeda Wiki und Tales of Interes Wiki. Wahrscheinlich sind auch andere Admins auf diese Idee gekommen. Wie sieht es aus? Wollt ihr auch wieder das alte Design? -- 10:02, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Gibt es da eine offizielle Richtlinie von Wikia? Ich hatte schon früher Anpassungen gemacht, die gegen Richtlinien verstoßen haben und wurde dann freundlich aber bestimmt den darauf hingewiesen wurde, ich solle sie entfernen, sonst würden sie es tun. Wikia hostet dieses Wiki und demzufolge sitzen sie am längeren Hebel. Ich ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass wir den Schreibzugriff auf das CSS verlieren. Daher schlage ich vor lieber mit wikia in Kontakt zu treten… oder herausfinden das diese Änderung nur optional ist, und wir sie überschreiben dürfen-- 10:11, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Schau mal hier, Shisma. Das hört sich doch optional an 10:44, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Wäre Monobook nicht eine Alternative für dich? Ich finde diesen Skin meiner Meinung nach deutlich übersichtlicher, wobei vieles sicherlich auch nur reine Eingewöhnung braucht. Wenn dir die Voreinstellungen nicht gefallen, kannst du mit eigenem CSS nachhelfen. -- 11:47, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ist monobook nicht der skin, der nicht mehr gewartet wird? 11:49, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich persönlich würde auch die User-CSS benutzen, aber die funktioniert nicht. Und jemand der das nicht weiß und sich über das neue Design ärgert, dem ist auch nicht geholfen. -- 15:41, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Ja, Monobook wird nicht mehr offiziell gewartzet. Wikia hat sich aber aufgrund der hohen Anzahl der Nutzer (oder schlicht auf freundliche Anfragen hin) sehr kulant gezeigt und immer wieder mal bei Problemen ausgeholfen, die Wikia erledigen musste. Und ich muss ehrlich sein, seit ich Monobook vor Jahren das erste Mal benutzt habe, sind mir keine nennenswerten Probleme bekannt. -- 09:43, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::auch durch dieses Projekt hier wird Monobook mit gewartet. Ich hatte übrigens die chance mir die Seite auf einem Monitor an zu sehen, der aufgrund seiner Ausmaße von der Änderung betroffen war. Ich fand es ganz in Ordnung… aber ich muss es auch nicht immer benutzen… also wenn Wikia das in Ordnung findet, das wir die Schrift wieder klein machen, dann kann ich mich darum kümmern. -- 18:55, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC)